Rebecca Donaldson Katsopolis
Rebecca "Becky" Donaldson Katsopolis is the loving wife of Jesse Katsopolis, sister-in-law of Danny, aunt to D. J., Stephanie, and Michelle, the biological mother to Nicky and Alex, and the adoptive mother of Pamela Katsopolis II. She is beautiful, sarcastic, sensitive, practical, and fit. She is portrayed by Lori Loughlin. Biography Pre-''Full House'' Becky was born to Keith and Nedra Donaldson and raised in Valentine, Nebraska. A typical country girl, Becky spent her childhood on her farm with her siblings Connie, Corkey and her three other brothers. She also has a cow named Janice, whom she is very fond of. Becky went to a very private all-girl school, resulting in her playing Romeo in the school play. At a junior-high picnic, Becky shared her first kiss with classmate Jimmy Stone, after they had won the three-legged race. Like the three Tanner girls, Becky was a member of a Honeybee troop. Becky pursued a career in Journalism with the guidance of her favorite professor, Erik Trent. On Full House After moving to San Francisco, she worked as a talk show host on A.M. Omaha for two years, before being offered to host alongside Danny on Wake Up, San Francisco. Becky and Jesse soon become attracted to each other, and begin to date. They got married in season four ("The Wedding (Part 2)") resulting into them moving into Becky's apartment. However, after realizing how much Jesse misses his family, Danny agrees for them to move into the attic, where they transform it into their own mini-apartment. In the season four finale ("Rock the Cradle"), Becky discovers that she is pregnant. In season five, she gives birth to Identical twin boys, Nicky and Alexander (Alex). It is revealed she named Alexander after her High School teacher, who inspired her to pursue a career in Journalism. In the final season, Becky is promoted as Producer of Wake Up, San Francisco. Relationships Becky gets along with everyone in the house. She is known to have good judgment and being predictable (especially when the boys don't follow her advice, proving she was right in the first place). Becky is often seen giving advice and serving as a motherly figure to her three nieces. Whether it is about boys, love or growing up, Becky is always the first person to make sure her nieces are okay. Although she is not the greatest cook, Becky likes to help around the house. Danny Tanner Becky is first introduced to Danny, his co-host of their new show, Wake Up, San Francisco in the episode "Tanner vs. Gibbler" (season 2). Becky and Danny maintain a good business relationship on the show, although they are like brother and sister once the cameras stop rolling. Danny was the first person to discover Becky was pregnant ("Rock the Cradle"), and coached her giving birth while Jesse was having his appendix removed ("Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2)"). Danny trusts Becky enough in giving girl advice to his daughters, as she has a better understanding of how their minds work; whenever she does, Danny would make it a point to thank her for her help. Becky often teases Danny about his constant habit of rambling, and likes to embarrass him on camera, such as forcing him to perform the tango on the show ("13 Candles"), and hiring the crew to watch him run a race, although he did pay her back once by bringing in the camera crew while she was giving birth. After Becky gets promoted as the show's producer, Danny was shocked at first before becoming extremely jealous to the point where he temporarily quits the show ("The Producer"). However, after an argument with her regarding her new co-host being a " ", as well as finally admitting to being jealous, Danny explains that he has to accept it and that he will, knowing that she would do a really great job. This led him to return to the show, after the new co-host got fired shortly thereafter. Jesse Katsopolis Becky and Jesse have a very loving relationship. Becky describes Jesse as the "best friend whom she married" and they tell each other everything. Becky is the more dominant and competitive person in the relationship and is always mocking Jesse about his obsession with Elvis and his hair. They like to challenge each other with bets but Becky usually always ends up winning. The two soon raise identical twins in which Becky thanked Jesse for giving her "The best day of her life". In "The Volunteer", prior to the twins' birth, she made a bet with him that he could not wear a sympathy pad for 24 whole hours. The winner of the bet decided the wallpaper for the twins' new room – "Fun at the Circus" for her, "Elvis" for him. He accidentally removed the sympathy pad, but when he tried to put it back on, she immediately informed him that with that move, she automatically won the bet and would put "Fun at the Circus" up in the new room. Becky tells Jesse she doesn't care about cars, money, nor what other people think. All she cares about is their life together, and that she would not trade one minute of it for all the mansions in Nebraska ("Trouble in Twin Town"). Joey Gladstone Joey is shown to be very good friends with Becky and she considers him as a big kid of her own. She seems to have more patience with him than Danny and Jesse do and always goes along with his humor. Becky always has Joey's back; She took care of him when he hurt his eye, convinced a police officer not to arrest him ("Grand Gift Auto"), and has even chosen his side against Jesse's if she knew Jesse was wrong. Becky tells Joey not to leave the house as she does not know what she would do without him. D.J. Tanner Becky and D.J. are very special friends. She is closer to D.J. than she is with anyone in the house, apart from Jesse. D.J. often confides in Becky, and asks her advice on boys and other girl issues, as she looks up to her as a best friend. The two are often seen hanging out and sharing secrets. Becky is the first to help D.J.: after a breakup ("A Little Romance"), with her first kiss ("13 Candles"), deal with body image ("Shape Up"), stop her from going to a party in a hotel room ("Prom Night"). Stephanie Tanner Becky is a motherly figure for Stephanie; they love each other very much. Becky immediately volunteers to go with Stephanie for the Mother-Daughter sleepover ("Slumber Party"). Becky assures Stephanie that she can tell her anything, such as when Stephanie tried to run away ("Honey, I Broke the House"), or when she was peer pressured into smoking ("Fast Friends"). Michelle Tanner Michelle did not know her Mother and therefore often asks Becky questions about what it is like to get married and fall in love. Becky inspires Michelle that girls can do anything boys can do, such as in "Michelle a la Carte". In "The Heartbreak Kid", she mentioned that if Michelle were to get "married" to Steve, then Michelle would have to move out and no longer share Stephanie's room. However, Michelle mentions that when Jesse and Becky got married, Jesse didn't move out. Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Becky is a loving mother and knows what is best for her children. She tends to have more discipline over them, rather than Jesse, and generally has a hard time watching them grow up. Kimmy Gibbler Becky does not mind Kimmy Gibbler too much. She agreed to cover for her and D.J. when they were planning to meet up with boys. Although Becky once told D.J., "Never go by Kimmy Gibbler" ("13 Candles"), she knows that she can trust Kimmy to babysit her children. Steve Hale Becky sees Steve as a good guy and likes him. She tries her hardest to make Steve's prom special for him and D.J. However, she is very protective of D.J. and gives him the cold shoulder when D.J. accidentally falls asleep in Steve's apartment ("The Apartment"). Family *Kenneth Donaldson – father *Nedra Donaldson – mother *Connie Donaldson – sister *Corky – brother *Three unnamed brothers *Jesse Katsopolis – husband *Alex Katsopolis – son *Nicky Katsopolis – son *D.J. Tanner – niece *Stephanie Tanner – niece *Michelle Tanner – niece *Howie – nephew *Nick Katsopolis – father-in-law *Irene Katsopolis – mother-in-law *Danny Tanner – brother-in-law *Iorgos Katsopolis – grandfather-in-law *Gina Katsopolis – grandmother-in-law Fuller House: *Pamela Katsopolis II – daughter (adoptive) *Jackson Fuller – grandnephew *Max Fuller – grandnephew *Tommy Fuller, Jr. – grandnephew *Tommy Fuller, Sr. – nephew-in-law (died before series began) Trivia *During an interview with PopSugar, Lori Loughlin was asked where Aunt Becky would be today. She stated, "I think she's co-hosting The Today Show with Matt Lauer... while living with Uncle Jesse, of course!" Post-''Full House'' After seven years of living in the Tanner House, the Katsopolises moved into a home of their own. Sometime after Full House ended, Wake Up, San Francisco came to an end and Danny and Rebecca were offered a nationally syndicated version of the show to be broadcast from Los Angeles. ''Fuller House'' After renewing her vows with Jesse in "Love is in the Air," Becky left San Francisco behind and moved to L.A. to co-host a new nationally syndicated morning talk show called Wake Up, USA along with Danny. At the going away party in Our Very First Show, Again, and during subsequent visits, it is apparent that Becky suffers from either "empty nest syndrome" or "baby fever" or both, as she is extremely clingy with Tommy Jr., and repeatedly asks Jesse if they can have another baby. Gallery Full House Tanner vs. gibbler.png|From "Tanner vs. Gibbler" (1988) Luck be a lady part 2.jpg|From "Luck Be a Lady (Part 2)" (1989) --> Luck be a lady part 2123.jpg A little romance.jpg|From "A Little Romance" (1989) --> Picture-193.png 2.jpg|From "Baby Love" (1989) Season 3 Becky.png|In the season 3 opening Tanner's island123.jpg|From "Tanner's Island" (1989) Breaking up is hard to do.jpg|From "Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes)" (1989) --> Breaking up.jpg 71.jpg|From "Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes)" (1989) --> 91.jpg Screen-shot-2011-05-19-at-3-14-54-am.png|From "13 Candles" (1990) No more mr. dumb guy.jpg|From "No More Mr. Dumb Guy" (1990) Honey, i broke the house.png|From "Honey, I Broke the House" (1990) Season 4 Becky.png|In the opening for seasons 4–7 Screen-shot-2011-08-25-at-12-14-35-am.png|From "A Pinch for a Pinch" (1990) The wedding 1.png|From "The Wedding (Part 1)" (1991) The wedding part 2.png|From "The Wedding (Part 2)" (1991) --> The wedding 2.png Rock the cradle.png|From "Rock the Cradle" (1991) Becky Haveing Birth.png|Giving birth in "Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2)" (1991) --> Full house twins2.jpg Fuller house.png|From "Fuller House" (1991) Full House.jpg|From "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (1991) Gotta dance123.png|From "Gotta Dance" (1991) Double trouble123.png|From "Double Trouble" (1991) S6 E6 DJ:DNY:UJ:AB:S:M:JY.png|From "Educating Jesse" (1992) Screen-shot-2013-01-16-at-1.39.09-AM.png|From "Prom Night" (1993) Screen-shot-2013-04-11-at-1.24.54-AM.png|From "The Day of the Rhino" (1993) Kissing cousins.png|With Stavros in "Kissing Cousins" (1994) Season 8 Becky.png|In the season 8 opening Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) Fuller House Fuller_House_Season_1_Becky_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Becky Katsopolis Fuller House 001.png Becky Katsopolis Fuller House 002.png Becky Katsopolis Fuller House 003.png Becky Katsopolis Fuller House 007.png Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Main characters